Home Is Where Your Friends Are
by spacemonkey766
Summary: After the events in Gamekeeper, Daniel feels lost and without a family. Jack shows him how wrong he is. First story i've ever posted online..so please be kind and rewind..i mean review!


_**Home is Where Your Friends Are**_

_AUTHOR: Spacemonkey766_

_RATING: PG_

_CATEGORY: missing scene/epilogue, angst, hurt/comfort_

_DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story belong to MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I wrote this because I could. I'm not making money on this and I did this for people like me who cannot get enough SG-1 when the episodes are over. _

_CONTENT WARNINGS: kinda sad, need to have seen gamekeeper_

_SPOILERS: Season 2-Gamekeeper _

_SUMMARY: After the events in Gamekeeper, Daniel feels lost and without a family. Jack shows him how wrong he is._

_AUTOR NOTE: This reflects on Jack and Daniel's friendship and how closes SG1 really is. The lyrics at the beginning and end of the fic are from Kenny Loggins' "Your Heart Will Lead You Home". Enjoy!_

_Funny how a photograph can take you back in time_

_To places and embraces that you thought you left behind_

_Trying to remind you that you're not the only one_

_That no one is an island when all is said and done_

Jack sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and raking his fingers through his hair. That had been the god-knows-how-many-times he had done that throughout god-knows-how-long it took him to write his report.

Col. Jack O'Neill hated writing reports. They were boring as hell, especially for a 15 year old mind-set stuck in a 50 year old body. But this time, on top of his dislike of writing them, he was writing a report on a planet he hated even more than reports. P7J989 was a planet he put on his list of things he hated with a passion, right up there with the Goa'uld and Senator Kinsey.

_"Jack, take care of Barbara for me." _The words of his departed friend Robert, long lost and buried in his mind, had been resurfaced. That memory was forced upon him by that damned "Keeper" and his stupid machines. God, it was bad enough to live that once, but three more times how many years later.

Beginning to type again, Jack wrote of Teal'c and his reunion with Carter and Daniel. _'Oh shit, Daniel.'_ Carter had explained the bare details at the debriefing, providing only information needed out of respect for Daniel. She told that they had witnessed the death of Melbourne and Claire Jackson, Daniel's parents, thrice over. Daniel, however, was silent throughout the entire debriefing, which was entirely out of character for him. _'Poor kid. Watching your friend die was one thing. But watching your parents die repeatedly was a whole 'nother story.' _

Realizing Daniel probably hadn't talked about it to anyone, Jack hurried through the rest of the report, practically threw it at General Hammond with a quick "See ya in four days, sir," and jogged to Daniel's office.

Reaching his destination, Jack knocked on the archaeologist's office door. Getting no response, he reached for the doorknob only to find it locked. Going back to his quarters, Jack called the front gate. After talking to the airman, Jack dressed into civvies. Apparently Daniel had left a half-hour ago. So Jack walked to the parking lot and sought his friend. _'To Danny boy's house we go.'_

Finally giving up on knocking after god-knows-how-long—_'Jeez Jack, gotta start keeping track of things'_—Jack used the spare key Daniel had given him to the apartment. What he saw when he entered startled him. Daniel's apartment looked like a tornado ripped through it. Books were on the floor and scattered along the furniture, draws emptied and their former contents everywhere, and Daniel's hope chest was flung open with stuff spilling out of it and its belongings also on the floor. The radio made a transaction from playing some modern rock type music Daniel liked to a song Jack recognized as one of Kenny Loggins'. In the middle of it all was Daniel.

Daniel sat cross-legged on the couch holding what looked like photos. Next to him was a shoebox.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?" Daniel asked, surprise evident on his face as he looked up from the photos.

"Didn't you hear me knocking?" asked Jack impatiently.

"No…um, sorry. I must have been distracted," Daniel's voice faced off at the end, leaving Jack with no hint of what was going on with the younger man.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"What happened to your apartment?"

"I was looking for something."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jack just stood there and closed the apartment door. Pushing his hands into his pockets he started bouncing back and forth on his heels, surveying the apartment, unsure of what to say next. Daniel just stared at him. It stayed like that for several seconds until Daniel spoke.

"Jack?"

"Yea?"

"What, uh…what **_are_** you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, just came over to see how you were doing. You bailed before I could talk to you."

"Sorry. I had to do something at home."

"S'okay. What are you looking at?" Jack asked as he walked over to the couch. Moving the shoebox to the coffee table, he sat next to Daniel, looking over his friend's shoulder to stare at the photos.

"Pictures of my family," Daniel said in response to Jack's unspoken question.

"Ah. Care to share?"

"Sure," Daniel said, handing Jack the small stack of photos.

As Jack shuffled through them, he couldn't suppress his smile. One photo showed two adults, each holding a little hand of a small mop-haired child standing in between them. In the background was the Sphinx of Egypt. Jack could tell right away that the little mop-haired boy was a much younger Daniel. Even though the young Daniel was probably only 5 or 6 in the photo, the face was unmistakably that of his friend currently seated next to him. Another photo was of the woman in the previous photograph leaning over little Daniel who was seated at a desk. Jack figured that the woman was Claire Jackson, Daniel's mother.

"We were traveling a lot, so it was too much trouble to keep putting me in schools. Mom would teach me while Dad was at the dig sites," Daniel said, also looking at the pictures Jack held. The next photo was of young Daniel sitting next to an elderly man on a sand dune.

"That was Akbar. He was my parents' assistant in Egypt. He was also my self-appointed baby sitter."

The fourth photo was of a very young Daniel, maybe two or so, on top of a man's, presumably Melbourne Jackson's, shoulders.

"Dad used to do that to me all the time. One day, he accidentally dropped me and I fell onto a sand dune and scraped up my elbow pretty bad," Daniel chuckled. "Been afraid of heights ever since." Jack's smile just grew bigger.

The last photo was of Daniel and his parents in front of what looked like a museum. Claire had Daniel in her arms and Mel stood next to them, arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder and hand on his son's arm.

"That was taken outside the New York Museum of Art right before…" Daniel's voice trailed off and he looked away. Jack put the photos back in the shoebox.

"So, the box was hiding or, what?" asked Jack, still amazed at the mess of the apartment.

"Huh? Oh yea, well, things get misplaced and I haven't really looked at them in years."

"That why they're in a shoebox?"

"Well, I meant to get an album, but when I was in college I couldn't look at them. It hurt too much. Before that, the social worker had it and didn't give it to me until I graduated high school. When I got back from Abydos, I just kinda put them somewhere I guess. Plus there's not really enough photos to fill an album. Not many places you can by film in a desert," Daniel explained.

"I'll bet. Well, I'll help you clean up and then we'll put the box somewhere you won't forget, okay?"

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem."

The two men flopped on the couch after spending thirty minutes putting everything back in its place.

"That's a relief," sighed Jack.

"What is?"

"Your apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"For a minute I thought you were organizing your apartment like you organize your office…messy."

"My office isn't that bad."

"It's messy."

"Is not. There isn't anything scattered on the floor. Besides, I know where everything is," defended Daniel.

"Fine. It's an organized mess."

"Do you work in there?"

"No, but..."

"So quit your whining."

"Fine. Beer?"

"Yea. I think I've got some." Daniel rose and walked to the kitchen. "Jack?" he said from the kitchen.

"Yea?"

"How many days did the General give us off?"

"Four, starting tomorrow. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to go to New York. I haven't been there in years," said Daniel, handing Jack a beer and sitting back on the couch.

"Alone?"

"Well, yea. Unless…"

"You want me to come too?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'll call Hammond to tell him where we'll be. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Thanks Jack."

"Oh, god, I hate flying," Daniel said, his face green as he and Jack left JFK Airport in New York City.

"After what we do everyday you hate flying?" Jack joked.

"That's different," Daniel said, calling a cab. After a few attempts, one finally pulled over and the two men climbed in and made their way to their hotel. They would settle in for the night and tomorrow morning they would visit the New York Museum of Art.

The two stood outside the museum.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Daniel sighed as they walked in.

As they approached the Ancient Egyptian section of the museum, Daniel pointed to where his parents' display was supposed to be. His face seemed to sink and his eyes couldn't shift their gaze from the spot where his parents' died. Seeing the drain this was taking on Daniel's emotional state, Jack steered Daniel to a nearby bench against the wall.

Daniel sat down and looked around the room. There were display cases, framed transcripts, and paintings everywhere, quite a few of which were discovered by his parents. He turned around to see what was on the wall behind him. Suddenly Daniel froze.

"Jack…"

"What?" Receiving no response, Jack turned and looked at his friend. Daniel was staring at the wall. Wondering what had captured his friend's attention, Jack turned to face the wall.

Behind them was a plaque mounted on the wall. It read: _"In Loving Memory of Dr. Melbourne and Claire Jackson. They gave their life for their work and the museum is honored to house the treasures they discovered. May Their Souls Live Throughout the Rolling Sands of Egypt." _

"I didn't see that last time," Daniel whispered, touching the plaque. A minute later Daniel dropped his hand and stood up. Facing Jack he said, "C'mon. Lets go look at the rocks."

"Artifacts," Jack corrected.

"Those artifacts were nothing compared to what I've seen in the past 2 years," Daniel said as he and Jack exited the museum.

"Tell me about it."

"Not bad though. Considering the fact that they only have Earth to work with."

"Well, what are you gonna do, huh? C'mon Danny-boy. Let's go get dinner and then we'll head to the hotel," Jack said, giving Daniel a friendly slap on the shoulder.

It was late. They had spent the evening at the novelty restaurant "Mars 2112", an alien themed restaurant that had the two men laughing the entire time. Afterwards, Jack made his first trip to Central Park and they enjoyed a nice quiet evening of just walking through the trees. Finally, Jack and Daniel were climbing into each of their beds. Settling into bed, Daniel looked over to Jack.

"Jack..."

"Yea, Daniel?"

"Um…thanks for coming with me,"

"Hey, no problem."

"Do you think we could go to the cemetery tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want."

"G'night Jack."

"Goodnight Danny."

Walking in silence through the cemetery, each holding a single flower, Daniel and Jack stopped in front of the Jackson's gravestone. Daniel bent down on his knees and began to whisper what Jack guessed as some sort of ancient prayer. Jack didn't know what Daniel was saying, but he did recognize the language in which he spoke. Egyptian. Changing his focus from Daniel to the tombstone, Jack read **_"In Loving Memory of Claire Jackson and Melbourne Jackson."_** Underneath it was their dates of birth and death. _'God, they were only in their early thirties.' _He read on. **_"Loving Parents and Wonderful Friends. Their Happy Spirits, Loving Hearts, and Special Kindness will be Cherished Always"_**.

Jack placed the flower on top of the gravestone. When he looked back at Daniel, his friend had stopped praying. Daniel's head was bent, shaggy locks covering his face, preventing Jack from seeing him. Kneeling next to Daniel, he put an arm around his shoulder. Daniel looked up, his face tear-streaked. Silent tears continued to fall. Jack cupped Daniel's face with his hand and wiped away a tear with his thumb, just as he used to do with his own son when he cried. Jack then pulled Daniel into a sympathetic hug, allowing Daniel to cry into his shoulder. After a few moments, Daniel separated from Jack. He stood up and placed the flower on gravestone. Whispering something inaudible to Jack's ears, Daniel's hand lingered on the stone. Finally letting his hand fall to his side, he turned to Jack and said a quiet "Thanks", while a final tear fell.

Jack clasped a hand on Daniel's shoulder and said, "I'm here for ya, Danny." As they began to walk back to the cemetery gate, Jack took one final look at Daniel's parents' grave and gave them his silent promise to take care of their son.

That night they did some sightseeing then went back to the hotel. In his bed, Daniel slept uneasy. Tossing his head from side to side, all the while muttering quietly.

Daniel's voice began to rise, waking Jack up. Jack turned on the bedside lamp and looked across to his distressed friend. He saw Daniel tossing and turning in bed, tears streaking his face, and nearly shouting. Before he knew it, Jack jumped out of bed and sat on the edge of Daniel's. Taking hold of the younger man's shoulders, Jack shook Daniel gently but forcefully.

"C'mon, Daniel. Wake up."

Daniel sat up in bed abruptly, his hair damp, breath coming in short pants, and his eyes darting everywhere until he finally focused on Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yea, it's me."

"What happened?"

"You had a nightmare."

"Oh."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Daniel looked at Jack, concern evident in the older man's eyes. Daniel sighed and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I was back at the museum, only I was eight again. I couldn't find my parents. I walked around a bit, calling out to them. When I found them they were setting up that damned exhibit. I screamed for them to get out of there when the cover stone started to swing, but they didn't listen. And it...it..." Jack could guess the end of that statement. Noticing the crack in Daniel's voice at that last part, he laid a hand on Daniel's back and began rubbing up and down as to comfort his friend and encourage him to finish. "I ran over and started to move the debris. I kept digging until it was all cleared away, but my parents weren't there." Daniel shifted his gaze from straight ahead, where it had been focused for the duration of the story, to Jack. "It was you, crushed under there. And suddenly I was 30 again. I moved some more and realized Sam and Teal'c were there too. You were all dead. I'd lost everyone." The tears started again and Daniel looked away.

"Daniel, look at me." Getting no response, Jack grabbed Daniel's chin gently and turned his head to face him. Then, blue eyes locked with brown, and Jack continued. "Danny. You haven't lost everyone. Teal'c, Carter, and I…we're your family now. And we'll always be there for you." Cupping Daniel's face in his hands, Jack said, "I'll always be there for you. You won't be alone anymore." This time, it was Daniel who pulled Jack into an embrace.

"Promise me, Jack," Daniel whispered into his shoulder.

"Of course Daniel. What are best friends for?"

"Hey, Danny? You okay in there?"

"Yea. Ugg…no," Daniel answered, exiting the Colorado Springs airport's bathroom stall.

"Sounded like you threw up a lung in there," said Jack, steering Daniel out of the bathroom.

"Feels like it," Daniel joked, holding his stomach.

"Lets get you home. You look like hell. I think you need to go take a nap."

"Yea. Did I mention I hate flying?"

As soon as they entered Daniel's apartment, Daniel ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut and began retching again. A few minutes later Daniel finally came out and was about to sit on the couch when he was interrupted by a very stern voice.

"Uh-uh. Go to bed."

"But Jack…"

"No way, Danny-boy. Go. To. Bed."

"But Jack…"

"Daniel, you look like hell and I know you feel like hell. Now go change and go to bed."

"Yes, Sir." Daniel threw Jack a sloppy mock salute and then shuffled off to bed.

Five minutes later Jack went into Daniel's bedroom, carrying a big plastic bowl and a glass of water. Daniel had changed into a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt, and was just settling into bed. Jack placed the glass of water on Daniel's bedside table and put the bowl on the floor. Looking at Daniel, he saw the question on his face.

"In case you don't make it to the bathroom," Jack said, motioning to the bowl.

"Ah."

"Later." Jack waved, earning a grumbled 'thanks' from the bed. "Yeasureyabetcha," Jack said, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Sitting on the couch, Jack began to think. Daniel wouldn't wake for a few hours. Making his decision, Jack grabbed his leather jacket and keys and left Daniel's apartment.

"Hey," Jack greeted as Daniel sat on the couch opposite of the armchair Jack was seated in.

"Hey."

"Feelin' better?"

"Much." Daniel turned his attention to the TV A hockey game was on and Jack's team was winning; judging by the content expression on the older man's face.

"Beer?"

"I don't have any more," Daniel said.

"Now you do. I picked some up while you were snoozing," Jack said as he got up, heading for the kitchen.

Daniel smiled shyly. "I was out that long?"

"Oh yea. So, beer?"

"Sure."

Seconds later Jack returned with two beers and handed one to Daniel. Jack then moved to the TV and shut it off. Reaching into his duffel bag near the armchair, Jack pulled out a package, handed it to Daniel, sat back in the chair, and opened his beer.

Unsure of what was going on, Daniel just looked at the package, then to Jack, the unspoken question evident on his face.

"Open it."

Daniel did as he was told and ripped off the tissue paper, revealing a photo album. The cover read **_"My Family"_**. Daniel ran his hand lovingly over the leather cover and gold writing. Looking at Jack for answers, Jack simply took a swig of beer and motioned to the album.

Opening it, Daniel smiled. Inside the first page was a picture of Daniel with his parents on the day of his birth. The next few pages contained all the pictures from his old shoebox that he was looking at when Jack had come over 3 days ago.

Turning the page revealed pictures from the first mission through the Stargate to Abydos. There were only a few, ones of Skarra, Kasuf, the natives of Nagada, Kawalsky, and Ferretti. Then, finally, was a picture of Daniel and Sha're together.

Looking up from the album at Jack, Daniel asked, "Where did you get these?"

"They were in storage at the base. I went back there after I left your apartment the other day, asked around, and found these," Jack said with a smile. "Keep going. There's more."

Turning to the next page, Daniel's smile grew bigger. There were pictures of SG-1 on missions, at Jack's house or Sam's. General Hammond, Janet, Cassie, and other friends of his from the SGC took up the next few pages. The last picture was at the 2nd annual Fourth of July SGC BBQ at General Hammond's house. Teal'c was to the left, sitting on the ledge of porch. Sam was on the right, sitting in a lounge chair. And in the middle stood Daniel and Jack. Jack was giving Daniel bunny ears and Daniel was doing the same to Jack.

"There are some more blank pages after that. I figure SG-1 is gonna be together for a long time," Jack stated.

"Thanks Jack….for everything."

"Hey, we're here for you. Always remember that, Spacemonkey."

A single tear escaped from Daniel's eye. His smile grew bigger as he looked at his family smiling back at him.

_If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there with love to share  
And your heart will lead you home_


End file.
